The Tables are Finally Turned
by Bugsy3
Summary: Mara is used to being a nerd, the loser, an unpopular nobody, but when the popular kids invite her to her group she turns mean and nasty. She has to choose between Jerome or being popular. I know this summary stinks but it's a lt better than it sounds. The pairings are ambick (only in the first chapter) Amfie, Peddie, and on course JARA!
1. New begginings

**Hey People on the interwebs! This is my first fanfic online so I'm sorry if it stinks. It's going to be a house of Anubis fanfic! Yay! I'm sorry if you don't like these pairings. Please review!**

**chapter 1:**

**Maras POV:**

I wasn't very excited to go to school. Sure, I loved learning new things, but because I like learning I get picked on. Does that make sense? I feel to tired to get out off bed but I managed to do so. I got dressed in my school uniform and red flats. I did my hair the. Walked downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't very hungry for breakfast I just took aN apple for the road. "have a good day at school sweetie!" My mum called. "Thanks mum!" And with that I walked out of the door.

i got to school a little early as usual to try and avoid the popular kids. "hey looser! Where are you going?" She laughed. "Leave me alone" I mumbled. "What was that?" Joy (her follower) asked, "talk a little louder we can't hear you!" for some reason their dumb insults really get to me. I don't know if it's because Im weak or because they are strong. All of the sudden Mick, Ambers boyfriend shows up. "Hey babe!" says exclaims while pecking Ambers cheek, "why are you talking to the the nerd?" He asked. They all laughed.

This was my chance to get away. I found I decent sized opening in their wall around me, and then I charged! "Mick get her!" Amber screamed. I had no chance I knew mick was a very fast runner. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me causing me to fall. Ow. I felt blood trickle down my left elbow. "Where's our money loser?" Huh? "W-what do y-you m-mean?" I managed to say. "From now on you give us three, and Lewis and Clarke, 10 pounds each. "But thats 50 pounds every day!" I whispered screamed."Well than you'd better start saving your money," Joy retorted. "And if you tell anyone about our little chat, next time you'll get more than just a tiny scratch on your elbow," mick threatens. I tried to get up but mick pushes me down again. This time my head landed on a rock. I felt myself black out...

I felt a hand lift me up. "Are you okay he asks?" I open my eyes to reveal Jerome Clarke. "No," I said while ripping my hand away. "A little snappy to someone who helped you?" He asks. "You want to know whats. wrong go ask you loser friends," to said then I ran to my locker.

During third period I doodled an "M" in a heart when I fished drawing a graffiti style "M". I started to doodle a "J". Wait. What was I doing? I can't like Jerome! He's popular. But, he is the most human and least horrible out if the five. Ugh! Why does life have to be so complicated. Then I heard the bell ring. Lunch. Yay! Another lunch alone. Note my sarcasm. I gawked to my locker to get my lunch a little after class ended so hopefully I don't walk into the loser gang. I grabbed my much box from my locker. I feel a hand on my waist. I turned around to see who it was. Mick. "Hey babe," he said. "Excuse me?" I asked. Then he kissed me. Right on the lips! I tried to pull away, but that didn't work. he pulled away slowly. "What was that!?" I asked, "You. Are. Dating. Amber!" "Ya I am, but lets face it i only like her because I wanna be popular!" He said. "Plus you're extremely hot and skinny," he said. "So is Amber," I answered back. He tried kissing me again but luckily Jerome came trust in time. "Mick I'm telling amber and you're gonna be kicked out!" He said. "I'm not worried she'll never believe you!" Mick said. "Really because I've recorded the whole thing!" Jerome said. Than he ran into the lunch room and I followed. "Amber! Amber!" Jerome screamed. "What Clarke?" she asked. "Listen to this," Jerome said, "I recorded what just went down in the hallway your boyfriend Mick just cheated on you." "what? Give me this." She started listening to the tape. Then Mick came in. She was already in tears. the loser stool up for her. The girl she threatened this morning stook up for her! "Babe it's not wha..." Amber cut him off, "you're out! And we're OVER!" "You," Amber said pointing to me, "you're in." "What!?" joy and Alfie screamed in unison. "She stuck up for me when she shouldn't have, I know I'm not smart but I'm not stupid. That's what friends do, so because you did that you are now my friend." Amber said. Mara was silent. "C'mon now, don't be shy you can sit next to Jerome. fie you come sit next to me." "What's you're name again?" Joy asked. "Mara. Mara Jaffray." "We'll Mara," joy asked, I'm having a party tonight wanna come?" Joy asked. "Sure!" I answer.

****30 minutes before the party

I was doing my makeup for the party. I put on my favorite color lip gloss, pink Coral. I did neutral colors for my eyeshadow and used black mascara. I looked at mshelf in the mirror. Perfect. My life was finally coming into place. I finally had friends. I was finally invited to a party. Best of all people called me Mara, my name. A knock on the door broke my thoughts. "Mara a boy is here to see you!" My mum called. Oh no. What if it's Mick ready to kill me for making him bump to the bottom! "okay coming mum!" I called.

i walked down the stairs And to the front door. It's...it's...it's...JEROME!?

**hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short Ill probably update again later today! So Mara is officially popular! Yay! I'm sorry if you don't like mickber, I personally don't either so for all those amfie lovers they'll get together next chapter! Also please no rude reviews I know im not the best writer so... Ya! Please review! Thanks for reading guys! bye!**

**-Maddie**


	2. The party

**Hey people! I am back to write another chapter! Plot twist Jerome was at her front door! What is he doing there you ask, well read on to find out! ENJOY!**

**Mara's POV**

"Jerome!" I whisper yell. My mum is only in the kitchen in the next door room.

"I see you're dressed up for Joy's party," he says.

"what are you doing here!?" I whisper yell Again.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to take you?" He asks.

what? He wants to take me to the party? Oh... Yay! Wait. Not yay! I'm not supposed to like him. Well I guess I'm "allowed" to since he's popular. I felt his eyes on mePhil never answered his question! "Um, sure, I guess," I say.

He smiled. His smile is quit cute actually. Okay, maybe I am starting to develop a tiny crush on Jerome. I mean just look at his eyes they sparkle an icy blue. I realized we were just staring at each. I chuckle/smile. "Mum Jerome is going to take me to the party I was telling you about!" I yell.

"okay! Don't stay out to late, bring her home before midnight!" My mum yells to us.

then we were out the door.

**at the party...**

"Do I look appropriate for this party?" I ask Jerome.

"it's a party, you don't have to dress like the queen of England! What you're wearing is fine," he said smiling.

"okay, we'll let's go inside, this'll be my first high school party and..."

"Wait what? If this is your first high school party, you've never drunk, or done fun stuff like that?" Jerome rudely interrupted.

"you mean illegal things?" I ask.

"oh my friend, I am going to teach you how to be a real teenager," Jerome said then he dragged me to the door. I Reached to ring the door bell. Jerome stopped me. "Really?" He asks, "no!"

"ugh fine!" I mumble. Then I knock on the door.

Joy opened the door. "Good your early!" Joy said looking at Jerome. Then her eyes wondered to me, she looked at my hand. oh my god! I was still holding Jerome's hand! I quickly pulled my hand away and smiled. She quickly smiled as well. "Anyways, lets get started with decoration, shall we?" Joy smiled then grabbed Jeromes hand and pulled him into the house.

i have a feeling joy has a teensy crush on Jerome. i can't compete with her! She's beautifully skinny, she has amazing hair, and shes popular! Well I guess I'm in the popular group now, but it'll take time for people to start and remember my name! I realized I was standing outside alone, so I went inside, closed the door, and followed Joys giggles into the party room. The others were already helping set up. Once we were finished setting up we decided to play truth or dare. "

"Joy, you go first since its your party," Amber said.

"okay, alfie truth or dare?" Joy asked.

"dare!" He exclaimed.

"I dare you to...kiss amber on the lips for...3 minutes!"

Alfie started making out with amber, the funny thing is she is kissing back!

When amber and alfie were finished snogging alfie said, "Jerome truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously!" Jerome said.

"okay I dare you to snog with mars, that's her new nick name!"

Joy yelled, "um no! I mean," joy cleared her throat, "I mean, go ahead Clarke snog."

Jerome just stared at me. His hands cupped my cheeks. His lips connected with mine. "Ooooooh," amber cooed, "Jerome and Mara sitting on the floor s-n-o-g-I-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the ba y carrage!" I opened my eyes star to look at joy. Her arms were crossed and she was pouting. Score! my eyes closed again And my hands wrapped around his waist

. His hands quickly went around neck pulling me closer. I pulled away, and motioned my head towards the others. Jerome cleared his throat, "amber truth or dare?"

"truth," she said.

"Do you want to date alfie?" He asked.

Amber blushes, "...ya, he's a great kisser," she said.

"Awwww thanks!" Alfie cooed.

"Mara," amber started, "truth or dare?"

"truth," I say.

"do you like like Jerome?" She asks.

my face froze, "um I'm going to go get some fresh air, my head is spinning. I'll answer the question when I come back.

I ran out of the room and stepped outside. How am I gonna answer that question. Do I answer truth fully or lie? It could go four ways. I tell the truth and h. likes me too. I tell the truth and he doesn't like me. I lie and he actually likes me. i lie and he doesn't like me either. Ugh! Being a teenager is complicated. Then Jerome came outside. "You've been out here a while are you okay?"

"Ya I just needed time to answer the question," I admitted.

"it might be easier if I tell you this. I've like you since the first day of school. I've admired how you didn't let the others get to you. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the he hole school and Id be happy to bee your boyfriend," he said.

"Aren't you worried tha..."

Jerome interrupted me again but this time he kissed me. With ought being dared. I put my hands around his neck and his found a place around my waist. A few minutes later we went back inside Holding hands. Joy saw and her face was as red as a tomato!

*****a few hours later...

a lot of people were already at joys house. I think someone spiked the punch because Jerome was dancing like a wild animal. I wasn't as high as the others because I had a little control. Jerome waked over to me. "Have another drink sugar plum," he said.

I scarfed down another glass of the punch. This party is getting wild!

**more of the party next chapter! How'd you like it? So jaras a couple and Amfie is gonna happen a lot next chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just say thank you to all of the people who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a while! In this chapter there's going to be a lot of Jara. It's also going to get a bit dirty just not lemons (Smut). Enjoy!

maras POV:

I don't know how I got on the "dance floor" (Joys living room). I was dancing with Jerome. He spun me around a few times. so giggled. "You dance like a princess!" Jerome exclaimed. "We'll then you must be my prince," I said flirtatiously. I have him an innocent kiss. It didn't last like that. He kissed me hard. My hands wrapped around his neck and his wrapped around my waist. I love high school...

Joys POV:

I watched Jerome kiss Mara. It wasn't fair. I know him more! I've been his friend longer! Im clearly hotter than Mara as well. I don't know why amber allowed Mara into the group. Mara left Jerome. I don't know why, but nows my chance!

"Hi joyful," Jerome stated.

"Shut up, I know you want to kiss me," I answered.

"um, I'm with Mara," he said.

"we'll she's going to have to deal with this!" I grabbed Jerome's neck and pulled him into a kiss. And he kissed back! I'm joy again! Then he pulled back. "I can't joy I'm with Mara," he said starting to leave. I grabbed his hand. "Then why did you kiss back?" i asked. "I-ugh..." He stuttered a smile krept on my face as Mara returned. "Hey guys," Mara started, "what's up?" "Well," hi started trying to hide the smile, "Jerome just kissed me so..." "N-n-n-o, that's not wh-h-a-t happened," Jerome stuttered. Mara started to cry. "Mara!" Jerome yelled running after her. I smile showed on my face

Maras POV:

"Mara!" Jerome called running after me. Joy just told me he cheated in me. With her...Shit! I stopped. Jerome finally caught up with me. "Save it I believe you. She wants to make it look like you cheated on me when I know probdidn't pushed her off of you after..."

"no Mara," I was interrupted by Jerome, "I kissed her back!"

"take me home," I managed to say without bursting into tears.

"Mara I didn't mean to," he said.

"Save it and take me home," I angrily yelled.

AN:

sorry it's such a short chapter but I'll update later TODAY!


End file.
